Kouga's Love
by Lady Lynn
Summary: Kagome runs into Kouga after an encounter with Inu Yasha and Kikyou. More than just once. What happens when Kagome's feelings start to sway? KougaKag InuKik (FLUFFY)
1. Kougas Den (Updated)

Kagome woke to an unidentified noise echoing in her ears. She kept her eyes shut willing herself to sleep, but unable to as a persistant pressure in her bladder made itself known. With a sigh, she sat up and looked blearily around the campsite. She dug into the backpack she had next her, retrieving her much-prized item. She stumbled to her feet, stretching as she stood, and staggered into the woods to relieve herself.

A short distance from the campsite, she dried herself on the modern convenience known as toilet paper that she'd die without. As was the way of things, she was more awake now than she was moments ago. She found herself squinting at the demonic soul-snatcher that heralded the arrival of her nemsis.

Did Inuyasha know, or was he back at camp? She hadn't even bothered to check when she woke up. Her curiosity getting the better of her as it always does, she followed the glowing creature- toilet paper in hand.

"Kikyou..." The voice- instantly recognized as Inuyasha's, made her heart seize. Her eyes fell upon the two forms, molded into one in an intimate embrace. Soul-snatchers swirled around the couple, illuminating and protecting.

How could one person cause so much happiness, but so much pain? She turned from the scene, worrying her lower lip as she made her way back in what she hoped was the direction of the camp.

The disappointment weighed on her heart. In herself, and in Inuyasha- for wanting him to love her in the first place, and for him being unable to choose between her and Kikyou. Her eyes closed as she willed herself not to cry, she found herself bumping into a very solid, warm being.

Kagome's eyes snapped open. Although the half-moon hung high in the sky, the cover of the trees made the features of the masculine form in front of her indecernable. She took a stumbling step back, fear gripping her. Her priestess senses lashed out, warning her of two jewel shards mere inches from her.

She steeled herself as two arms wrapped around her, a familiar voice washing over her. "You shouldn't be wandering this late, Kagome."

Kagome fought the urge to bury her face into Kouga's chest and sob her heart out. "I'm sorry." She murmured, still trying to make out his face through the shadows of the trees.

"What is that?" A clawed finger pointed at the toilet paper she clung to.

A flush filled her cheeks and she pulled herself from his other arm, "N-n-nevermind that!" She stammered, "Do you know which way my camp is?"

Kouga's deep growl reverberated through her, a clawed hand snatching her wrist and pulling her back to him. "You do not know where you are, my Kagome? What has led you so far from your friends?"

"I had to- I had to.. uh.. um... you know." Kagome found herself wondering if Kouga had night vison like Inuyasha, if he could see the flush staining her cheeks. She could barely make out the glistening of his fangs as his lips turned up in a smirk.

"How did that lead you so far from your camp that you go lost, my love?" A clawed finger traced down her arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Kagome shivered, and spoke from her heart. "I saw one of Kikyou's soul-snatchers and followed it. It was stupid."

"Kikyou? The dead priestess that Inuyasha follows around with his tongue lolling out?" His tone suspicious, Kouga frowned, "That explains why the dogturd wasn't at the camp."

The priestess's insides knotted up as she thought about Kouga becoming involved, "Kouga, I'm tired and I want to go back to camp. Let me go."

She felt her body being pulled against his much, much warmer one. "Sorry, my love, but I can't leave you unprotected. I'm taking you with me."

Before she could protest, Kagome's legs were swept out from under her and she found herself colliding with Kouga's very cold chest plate. The wolf demon took off at a high speed towards his den, disorienting Kagome.

-

Inuyasha pulled himself from Kikyou's cold body, locking his eyes with her lifeless orbs. "I need to return to camp to keep watch."

"Are they more important to you than I am, Inuyasha?" Kikyou's eyes narrowed as she spoke.

The hanyou bowed his head and turned from his dead love, the pain of indecision burning in his heart, "I'm sorry, Kikyou. I've been gone long enough.. I must go."

He willed himself to ignore her protests as he headed back towards his camp.

When he arrived at the camp, his gaze searched out his second love's bed to ascertain her presence. Upon noticing Kagome's absence, his keen senses lead him as fast as he could toward a certain wolf prince's den.

-

"Kouga," Kagome tried again, "I will be fine at the camp. Sango and Miroku are both there..."

"My love," Kouga half-growled, "My woman." His arms tightened around her, making her gasp, "I can not stand idle while he puts you in danger. I will return you tomorrow, but please, for now, rest easy. I just want to make sure you are safe."

Kagome sighed, tired as she was she did not wish to argue any longer. Kouga's arms were comfortable and warm; the strength at which he sped across the landscape made for a smooth ride. She could sleep in his arms if she only allowed herself.

"Do you.. do you mind if I sleep?" She murmured, half ashamed of her request.

"Go ahead. We'll be there shortly." Kouga's voice was soft, and she found herself drifting off to sleep easily.

When he finally reached his den, she gently laid her on his firs and covered her over. Kidnapped or not, he had his woman by his side.

After removing his armor, the wolf-demon gently climbed under the blankets and wrapped his arms around Kagome.

Inuyasha did not his jewel shards embedded in his legs. Although a descendant of a great demon lord, he was no match for Kouga's speed. He had a bit of a trip ahead of him.

When Kagome woke this time, it was from the rising sun. She didn't move, she didn't want to. She was warm and comfortable, something that didn't occur often in this era, and her entire body was felt delighted and tingly.

Her brows creased at the strange sensation, a feeling similar to that which she felt with Inuyasha... but stronger, deeper. The tingling was recognizable, and stronger than what she had felt when Inuyasha hugged her. But the delighted feeling, the pleasant buzz through her body was new and intoxicating and it reached out for something more.

As her awareness increased the buzz started to wear, until finally she felt a warm, hard body shift against her.

Kagome froze in shock, her eyes snapping open. Her body lit up, the pleasant buzz becoming alive beneath her skin as the earth and fire scent of Kouga teased her nose.

Horrified, she threw herself from the bed, cold air nipping at the random bits of flesh her school uniform exposed.

"KOUGA!" She screeched, infuriated that the wolf-demon slept through her mortification.

Kouga's ears twitched and his eyes cracked open, taking in the site of a very red-faced Kagome. A smirk tugged at his lips, "Sleep well, my woman?"

Kagome glared and she crossed her arms, "You promised you'd take me back to camp."

A cocky grin overtaking his features, Kouga swept the blanket off him and rose from the bed in all his near-naked glory. A fur wrapped around his waist was the only cover he still wore. "Of course, my love. Let me get dressed, first."

Kagome stared, eyes wide. This was different than when she treated Inuyasha or Miroku's wounds- there was nothing here to stop her from following the fine lines if of his abdomen downward, as they seemed to point, until they disappeared under his loin cloth.

The now somewhat familiar buzz started in the pit of her stomach and seemed to spread. Her breath catching in her throat, Kagome whirled away, "Sorry!" She gasped, stunned by her own reaction to this youkai.

A claw brushed over her collar, sending a hot shiver down her spine. Kouga leaned close, stopping himself from nipping at her ear. "Or I could carry you back as I am, if you'd prefer, my love."

Knees weak, heart pounding, Kagome's indignation rose. She whirled on him and slapped, the crack echoing through the cave. She stormed to the entrance of the cave, leaving a stunned Kouga but grinning in her wake.

Kouga was by her side in minutes, fully dressed. He reached out and took her hands in his. "My woman, why do you hold yourself from me?"

Kagome gently removed her hands from him and stepped a few paces away. Why did Kouga have to be so much more confident than Inuyasha? So much more gentle, so much more decisive. He knows what he wants, and is determined to have it- already believes he has it. Why couldn't she love him, rather than Inuyasha? Didn't she deserve to be loved, just her, fully and completely? To be number one, not number two.

The strange, burning feelings she had been feeling towards Kouga today only complicated the situation. "I don't know what I want, Kouga." She murmured, ashamed. "I'm supposed to be Inuyasha's woman."

"Yet, he chases after the dead one, leaves you uncertain of where you stand. _I_ love you, Kagome. I wouldn't leave you for another." He wanted to step closer, to embrace her, but restrained himself, knowing this wasn't the time.

"Don't you think I know that!" Kagome snapped, her frustration with the situation boiling over, "He wants us both, is unable to choose, and doesn't care how that leaves us feeling! And what right do I have to him, when his love from 50 years ago only walks this earth to be with him?" Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"I will solve this. Once I kill Inuyasha, your heart will be free to love me." He stepped closer to her then, catching her gaze with her own, "You love me already, Kagome, I know it."

Kagome's heart rate sped up as he moved closer to her, her cheeks flushing red as a clawed finger traced along her cheek.

"Kouga.. You cant win my heart that way. Killing the one I love will only bring hatred." She could control Inuyasha, but not this one. Kouga had the freedom to do as he pleased, and the very idea that he could pleased Kagome somewhere deep in her core.

"If Inuyasha killed me, Kagome, would you hate him?" Kouga's hand dropped to his side as he studied her eyes.


	2. The Fight (Updated)

"Inuyasha wouldn't do that...even if he tried, I would stop him." Kagome murmured, unintentionally dodging the question.

"Inuyasha couldn't do that, because that dogface is much weaker than I. But if he did, Kagome. _Think about it._"

Kagome's frowned, unable to see it, unwilling to watch Inuyasha murder Kouga even in her mind's eye. Would she hate him, or would she already expect that behavior from him?

"How can you be sure that if I kill that dogface, you'd hate me?" Kouga still didn't move towards her, but simply watched her while she processed the idea.

"I don't want to think about this!" Kagome ground out, frustrated, "I could make myself hate you!"

Kouga clenched his fists, striding several feet away from her. He kept his back to Kagome and crossed his arms over his chest, frustration burning through him. How could he win this woman, if killing the stupid mutt wouldn't make her love him?

Kouga closed his eyes and drew in a slow breath, "My love... do you want to hate me?"

"No." The word came unbidden to her lips, the truth in them undeniable. She didn't know what she wanted to do with Kouga, but hating him was certainly the last thing.

"You shouldn't force yourself to hate me, then. You should know, if I kill Inuyasha, it woudn't be out of jealousy. No, that is the reason why the mangy mutt wishes to kill me. I would kill him so you could be free to love me." His expression dark, the wolf-demon had no idea that where Kagome was from, that sort of thing was no longer romantic.

Kagome was silent, frustration and confusion swirling inside her, rendering her unable to think. Kouga finally moved back to the mouth of the cave, scowling as he saw a red blur in the distance.

"The fleabag is almost here." Kouga's tone was bitter and cold as he turned to Kagome. The priestess flushed and looked away, unable to cope with all that has happened to her in the past hours. How long had she been asleep for, after all?

A loud racket of shouting and cursing broke the peaceful morning's silence. Inuyasha could be heard at the lower caves, shouting to get Kagome back.

Finally, the half-demon found his way to the mouth of the den where Kagome. Panting, Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and leveled it at Kouga. "How dare you kidnap Kagome, wolf cub!"

Kouga snarled, crouching into a defensive position, "Bring it on, dogbreath!"

Eyes wide, Kagome threw herself between the two demons. "Stop! Stop it now! Sit!"

Inuyasha's form crashed to the ground and he erupted in snarls.

Arms, Kouga's arms, reached out and slide around Kagome's waist, pulling her a little further into the cave. "Your dog's mate is here."

Kagome struggled for moments before freezing in Kouga's arms, the perfectly recognizable voice of Kikyou echoing off the den's walls.

"See how she subjugates you, Inuyasha? You would leave my side to be treated in this manner? Have you no love for me?" Kikyou gazed coldly at Inuyasha's form as he struggled off the cave floor.

The Kagome look-alike slowly made her way towards the dog-demon who couldn't seem to figure out where to focus his attention. The sight of beauty that just waltzed into the wolf demon's cave, or the wolf demon with his dirty paws all over his Kagome?

Ignoring the audience, Kikyou's arms slid around Inuyasha's waist, pulling him close. One hand went gently to his cheek, nudging his attention directly to her. This was all it took, and the two locked eyes. Inuyasha's world melted around him as he focused himself solely on Kikyou, his first love.

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha's voice was soft and confused as he leaned into her touch.

Kagome's eyes widened, jealousy and pain flaring inside of her. Once again, Inuyasha proved that Kikyou's hold over him was much stronger than her own.

Kouga turned Kagome in his arms, forcing her to face him before crushing her to his chest. He lowered his head and nuzzled into her cherry blossom scented hair. "It would be easier for you if you loved me, Kagome."

Kouga didn't wait for a response. Instead, he brushed his hands over her temples, removing the stray hairs from her face and urging her to look up at him. "Kagome, I will always love and protect only you. You are my woman. Why do you hold on to this two-timing hanyou when you can love me?"

Kagome choked on her tears, unwilling to shed a single one. She buried her face once more against his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

With a knowing smile, Kikyou finally released Inuyasha from her spell, withdrawing from him. The hanyou searched for what drew Kikyou's attention from him, a snarl ripping from his throat as he followed her gaze.

The vision before him, Kagome wrapped in the wolf-demon's arms, nearly sent Inuyasha into a blind rage. Who did Kouga think he was, touching his Kagome like that? He had no right!

"See how she turns from you, my love?" Kikyou's voice soothed, "In a moment, she falls into the arms of another man. You know that I would not stray."

"Kagome," Inuyasha's pained voice whispered, as if speaking any louder would be admitting the feelings of pain, jealousy and guilt building inside of him. How could she turn from him to the one who kidnapped her?

"This is what you get for loving someone other than me, Inuyasha. Pain and betrayal," Kikyou's voice hissed in his ear.

Inuyasha stepped towards Kagome, his eyes beseeching, "Kagome..."

Kikyou scowled at the man that she loved and hated. "Inuyasha, you are mine. When Naraku is finally gone, you will come to hell with me. It is time for you to release this attachment you have for me reincarnation." Her soul snatchers, unable to resist her call, swirled around her and lifted her from the ground to bring her away.

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha frowned, turning to her, "Don't go." How could she leave him now, after taunting him with Kagome's flirtation with the wold demon?

"KIKYOU!" He howled as the clay miko floated away, sinking to his knees in emotional exhaustion.

Kagome, pained by the scene, squeezed her eyes shut and hugged Kouga as tightly as she could.

"Thank you." She murmured as she forced herself from his comforting embrace.

She turned and jogged towards the retreating Inuyasha, the dog demon's name a whisper on her lips.

Kouga crossed his arms and watched the scene with a scowl, unwilling to let his miko depart.

Kagome's finger tips ghosted over Inuyasha's shoulder, barely touching. "Inuyasha." She spoke again, this time audibly.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha, eyes filled with turmoil, turned to the miko. Then, in a moments notice, the dog-demon's expression changed. "Why don't you go back to Kouga?! You can go collect Jewel shards with him! I don't need you!"

"That's right..." Kagome said quietly, withdrawing her hand as if it were burnt. Why was she stupid? She should have expected this from Inuyasha. "That's all I am to you.. is a Jewel detector. Why don't you get Kikyou to be your Jewel detector, so she can give more of them to Naraku!"

"Keh! Maybe I will!"

"You know I don't like Kouga like that! But why would it matter to you? You would rather have Kikyou kill me than protect me from her. I'm going home!" Kagome's tiny frame shook with rage. How could he be so sensitive, yet so stupid?

"Keh! Fine! I don't want to see you anyway!" Inuyasha lept from the den, a red blur heading into the distance.

Kouga slowly made his way up to the infuriated Kagome, an uneasy frown on his face. "Stay with me, Kagome. You don't need to go home."

Kagome turned around, facing Kouga, giving a forced half smile. "I can't- I really should go home. Do you... think you could bring me to the well?"

"If you must." One of Kouga's arms braced Kagome's back, and the other swept under her legs, lifting her in one swift motion; he hugged her against his cold armor.

"Which way is this well?" Kouga asked softly, his gentle amber eyes gazing intently at Kagome. Kagome's face tinted a slight red as she turned her head away. She lifted her arm and pointed off in a direction only a few degrees different from where Inuyasha went.

Kouga took off, out of his cave and down the mountainside at full speed with Kagome in his arms. He held her body closer than necessary, savoring the warmth that radiated from her.

"Can we walk for a little, Kagome?" He would have more time with her if they went at her speed. Kagome nodded.

Kagome studied Kouga as they walked quietly, her eyes grazing over his body lingeringly before settling on the path in from of them. Why did she feel so disappointed when Kouga had set her down? What was the feeling of loss that gripped her?

Kouga's gaze settled on Kagome as they walked, studying Kagome's pensive expression.

Inuyasha perched in his tree, steam practically coming from his ears. He was fuming.

The small group; Miroku, Shippou, and Sango were sittingo n the ground around the fire place. They continuously snuck covert glances at one another.

Miroku was the first to break the silence. He spoke clearly, hoping he could prompt information from his hanyou companion. "They must have had another fight. Kagome probably went home. Its best not to ask what happened right yet, Inuyasha doesn't like discussing their fights.."

"Keh!" Inuyasha growled, turning his back to them in his tree branch. "Shut up!"

Shippou was next to speak up, hoisting himself onto his feet. "I'm going to the well. Maybe she'll be there!" He started walking off, and was quickly joined by Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha watched the three start off towards the well, before silently stalking behind them.


	3. Caught Again

Disclaimer: We know I don't own it.  
  
---  
  
"Kagome...What's wrong?" Kouga decided to speak up. He didn't like seeing his woman in such pain.  
  
"Huh...?" Kagome lifted her eyes to stare at the wolf-demon, her expression making it obvious she had no idea what she had just said.  
  
"You look confused. What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm fine." Kagome's voice was soft. Kouga stared at he for a moment before, no longer able to resist, stepping close and attempted to put an arm around her shoulder. Kagome ducked away from it, immediately plunking down under a tree, a stream of tears emerging from her eyes.  
  
Kouga wore a confused expression, moving to sit beside her. He didn't touch her. Was she crying be he had touched her?  
  
"I'm sorry..." Kouga spoke softly, not removing his eyes from her face, "Please don't cry... I ..." He stopped speaking, but just stared at her. He wanted so badly to take her into his arms and hold her tight. The pain radiating from her was cutting into him like a silver spoon.  
  
Kagome leaned on Kouga, solving the dilemma for him. She dragged a few fingers under her eyes, wiping her tears away. "It's not you Kouga-kun..."   
  
That was it. He couldn't restrain himself any longer. Leaning gently against her, he wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath, closing her eyes gently. Why was her heart speeding up? Did she like Kouga?  
  
Kouga inhaled deeply, taking in her intoxicating scent. He was silent for a moment, listening to her heart rate speed up. Was she afraid? Or... was it because she loves him?  
  
"Then what is it, Kagome?" Kouga asked softly.  
  
Kagome reluctantly removed herself from Kouga's arms before standing up. She looked sadly down at him. "Kouga-kun...this isn't fair to you. I'm doing the same thing to you Inu Yasha does to me. I can't put you through the same things he is me. Even as I speak... if Inu Yasha said this to me..."   
  
The wolf demon wasted no time. He was on his feet in an instant, arms wrapped around the now sobbing Miko he loved so dearly.  
  
Kagome allowed herself to be held. She didn't know what was wrong with her. No only was she hurting Kouga, but she was hurting Inu Yasha as well. She must look horrible right now, being so uncaring of other's feelings. She felt horrible. She turned her head, ducking it slightly and hiding her face from view of Kouga. She couldn't let him see her now. She didn't move from the wolf-prince's arms, though. They were much too comfort; they radiated everything she needed.  
  
That thought made her heart ache.  
  
"Kagome, you don't have to go through this. But if you're going to put yourself through this, Ill be here. I can comfort you. That dogface can't, especially since he's the one that hurt you. You know where my den is..." Kouga wished Kagome wouldn't worry about him. He knew that she'd eventually realize her love for him; he could hear it in her words and see it written all over her face. Kagome turned and nuzzled her face into his chest.  
  
There were five people standing in the clearing, all of which were Kagome's comrades. One of them, Inu Yasha, was completely unseen by any person there. The other four, though, had not been notice by Kagome, Kouga, or Inu Yasha. Actually, the four were quite confused were Inu Yasha was. They followed him here, but he disappeared when their attention was caught by Kouga.  
  
"We should leave before they notice us." Miroku said in a dead, soft whisper.  
  
As soon as those seven words left Miroku's mouth, Inu Yasha had raced out of his hiding spot. He stood in a battle pose, a rotten look on his face as he glared at Kouga. He was seething. After a moment of pause, the dog demon wasted no more time.  
  
He dashed at them and tore Kagome from Kouga's arms. She yelped a little in pain at Inu Yasha's harsh grip. He didn't get go, but he did turn and glare at Kouga more.  
  
"You bastard, Ill kill you..How dare you lay a hand on her!" The hanyou growled, releasing Kagome's arm and drawing his Tetsaiga.  
  
"Relax Dogface. I wouldn't doubt you saw her come to me. If it wasn't for your beloved Kikyou, we wouldn't be having this conversation. You know she came to me because of that."  
  
"Yeah, ONLY because of that! That doesn't give you the right to lay a claw on her!" Inu Yasha yelled in fury. His eyes narrowed as he turned and looked at Kagome.  
  
Kagome had been willingly holding on to Kouga. Nuzzling his shoulder. "How could you, Kagome? How could you touch the puny wolf? How could you betray me so?" It was true. Inu Yasha had never felt more betrayed. Kagome was hugging his enemy. It'd be just as bad to see her in the arms of his brother.  
  
Kagome's eyes were sad. They stared at Kouga for a moment, before falling back at Inu Yasha. Without a word, she started towards the well. She didn't say anything. She had nothing to say. Betray Inu Yasha? She was sure she wasn't misunderstanding him. Does he think him being with Kikyou isn't betraying her?  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes followed Kagome's form before he came to a decision. He turned to Kouga. "It's time to die, wolf-boy."  
  
"My woman wont allow that. And I wont kill you unless she permits it." Kouga was watching Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She had one leg over the side of the well. The Miko appeared to be taking her time.  
  
"YOUR WOMAN! SHE IS NOT YOUR WOMAN! You wimpy wolf! You're just afraid! You couldn't kill me if you tried, you asshole!" Inu Yasha's voice rose to a more dangerous level. He suddenly launched himself at Kouga.  
  
With a loud shriek of "SIT!" the dog-demon found himself hauled down against the ground. He growled low in his throat, like a rabid dog.  
  
Kouga crossed his arms and tilted his head, looking intently at Kagome. He ignored the Dog-Demon, who was attempting to get up.  
  
"Don't forget what I said. If I'm not in my Den ... send one of my pack members to find me." With a swift nod towards Kagome, the wolf prince appeared to disappear.  
  
The wolf, in fact, paused within the woods a calculated distance away. Far enough so that he was not visible, but he could see and hear them. As a plus factor, he was upwind. He wondered if Kagome would take up his offer.  
  
Inu Yasha had finally made it to his feet, yelling as he did so. "YEAH THAT RIGHT, RUN! You wimpy wolf!"  
  
There was silence for a moment, where Kagome sat, half into the well, watching Inu Yasha carefully.  
  
Inu Yasha turned to Kagome, his eyes clouded with sadness. He spoke quietly, almost inaudibly. "I deserved that, Kagome."  
  
---  
  
Miroku's eyes fell on his three companions. "We need to leave them." He said, as quietly as possible. The three just nodded, and silently readied to leave. Sango and Miroku shot Kagome one last shocked look before they started walking off. Walking off as silently as possible.  
  
Miroku spoke once they were hearing distance away. "Inu Yasha two-times her, so she two-times him? Not the most mature thing to do. Unless, of course, she decided to two-time with me.."  
  
That earned him a slap upside the head from Sango, who responded after a few moments of thinking. "Yes, but what if she really has developed feelings for Kouga? Kagome isn't the type just to hang off someone out of immaturity."  
  
Shippou should his head stubbornly, "No way! Kagome will always love Inu Yasha, and only him. I bet she was just hugging him because she was sad. I mean, seeing the one you love with someone else is painful. She needs comfort somehow."  
  
"She should have come to me, then." Miroku said decisively. That earned his another slap.  
  
"I vote for Kouga." Sango said simply, "He's much nicer and loving than Inu Yasha."  
  
"Me too! I bet that wolf demon wont beat me up like Inu Yasha does." Shippou said. He sounded rather indecisive.  
  
"It's not very nice to betray our comrade." Miroku said quietly. "Although, I do understand where you're coming from. I guess we'll have to wait to see this one out. I for one will accept Kouga with open arms should she choose him."  
  
"Me too!" Shippou piped up merrily, "Although I still think she'll choose Inu Yasha, disregarding our wishes."  
  
"Just as long as she's happy." Sango said softly. She sounded said, her voice held a sense of longing in it.  
  
Miroku stepped closer to her and pur an arm around her shoulders, hugging her close as they walked.  
  
She didn't hit him. Nor did she pull away.  
  
---  
  
Kagome stared at Inu Yasha silently, frowning a little. She was slightly infuriated that Inu Yasha would think her to be that sort of person. "I didn't do it because I felt you deserved it, Inu Yasha. I would never do anything for that reason."  
  
Kouga felt a warm and fuzzy feeling was over him as he grinned to himself. She's not doing it to get back at the stupid puppy. He knew that, of course.  
  
Inu Yasha felt his heart plummet. A pain he has never felt before reached it's way, recking havoc on his mind. He tried to suppers it, but all he could think was 'She actually likes that wimpy wolf.'  
  
"I did it because it was comforting, and I needed that. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, or Kirara couldn't have given it to me, and you least of all since you were the one causing it."  
  
Kouga nodded to himself, relaxing against the tree and closing his eyes, his arms crossing. A smug grin spread across his lips. She finds comfort in him. Which would mean she will be coming to him for comfort. The more the Miko comes to him, the more she'd realize how much she really needs him, how much she loves him. Kouga deep down, really believed Kagome was just confused. He really believed that she loves him, that she was, indeed, his woman. The fact that Inu Yasha was driving himself further out of the picture was making it easier for Kagome to realize how much she loves him, Kouga, the wolf prince.  
  
Kouga loved his logic.  
  
Inu Yasha was drowning in a sea of self pity. He couldn't figure out how he could hurt someone. Kagome obviously didn't feel for him like that, so she couldn't be referring to his relationship with Kikyou. He stared at Kagome. "How did I hurt you, Kagome?" He asked, resignedly. He couldn't figure it out, so she'd have to tell him.  
  
Kouga scoffed silently. He couldn't believe what a baka(1) Inu Yasha was. That dobe(2) didn't realize that Kikyou was tormenting Kagome? The wolf prince grinned to himself, finding the thought of her intoxicating. Decisively, the wolf demon stopped leaning on the tree. He decided that he had enough eaves dropping. Kagome wouldn't be too happy with him if she knew he had listened in.  
  
He could hear Kagome yelling as he left. He grinned to himself as he ran towards his den, realizing that Kagome's wrath was capable of being far worse. That was his woman for you.  
  
"WHAT?! I saw You and Kikyou! Twice! And you don't go to her for comfort; so don't even DARE using Kouga against me! He and I cannot be compared to you and that pathetic excuse for a walking corpse!" Kagome trembled in rage. Inu Yasha was such a dobe!  
  
The dog hanyou stared at her. If that was the reason, then Kagome does like him! He frowned slightly at himself, pushing away the feeling of warm and fuzziness that spread through him at the thought. It didn't matter. He was bound to Kikyou. He's not free to love anyone besides Kikyou; not that he loved Kagome anyway. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.  
  
"You...like me?" He said, softly. Just to make sure. He took a step towards her.  
  
Kagome's face turned a deep crimson. After taking several deep breaths, she pulled her leg over the rim of the well and stood up. She walked confidently over to Inu Yasha and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. The dog-demon returned the hug.  
  
She planted a quick peck on his cheek, still blushing, and pulled away. "Everyone knows it except you, Inu Yasha. You're such a dobe." She spoke affectionately, "I'll be back in three days."  
  
Kagome disappeared into the well.  
  
Inu Yasha stared after her, his hand rising to his cheek.  
  
----  
  
(1) Baka is Japanese for 'idiot'  
  
(2) Dobe is Japanese for "dunce" I believe.  
  
Three more chapters to go of this! Like I said, they're all prewritten, but horribly because I was a bad author when I started writing a year ago. This was the first fic I wrote.. and now I'm revamping it.  
  
After this story, expect a sequel. I've already started writing it.  
  
Review! 


	4. So Close

A/N: THIS WILL BE KOUGA/KAGOME. I'm just developing plot..?  
  
---  
  
Kagome packed her things in her yellow pack, preparing to go back to the Warring States. She sighed wearily, still unable to stop thinking about those dreams. Those stupid dreams where she can't distinguish if the person in them is Kouga or Inuyasha.  
  
She was so confused. Her dreams held figures of men, of which she knew not by looks but my feeling. She'd think it was Inuyasha, but it turned out to be Kouga. Sometimes it was even the other way around. She didn't quite understand why she would be dreaming about Kouga when she was obviously in love with Inuyasha.  
  
Why did everything have to involve romance? She should just continue her quest for the jewel shards and put her love life on hold until them. Or she could get her love life straightened out and finish her quest with the love she chose, be it Inuyasha or Kouga.  
  
She shook her head and sighed, berating herself for thinking that way. Of course she would continue her quest with Inuyasha. Unless the gang wouldn't mind switching the two.  
  
She sighed again. She might as well admit it to herself. She really was developing feelings for Kouga.  
  
----  
  
Kouga sat, perched in a tree. His amber eyes stared at the well, willing Kagome to return. Yes, it was dark, but it didn't mater. Kagome would be returning soon, and he wanted to be there to protect her. She needed to make it to Lady Kaede's house safely, and Inuyasha certainly wasn't here to escort her.  
  
Kouga smiled to himself. Ever since that night, he had wanted to see Kagome more and more. He couldn't explain his ever deepening feelings for the miko. He didn't know they could get stronger.  
  
His brows furrowed, catching the scent of Inuyasha and another. Another that he knew distinctly as the dead miko, Kikyou. His amber eye flickered from the well and swept over the area.  
  
His eyes locked onto a white, moving form. It only took moments to decipher what was going on. Kikyou was standing stiffly under a tree, an evil smirk playing on her lips as that dumbass dog demon was slowly approaching her.  
  
Kouga kept his complaints to himself. He couldn't believe that stupid bastard puppy wouldn't stop hurting Kagome. Why would he prefer a dead, cold woman made out of mud and clay? It was disgusting. Not that the wolf prince had an issue with him wanting Kikyou. Except for the part where it hurt Kagome. What imbecile wouldn't prefer Kagome anyway? Not that it would be a problem with his lady realizes how much she loves and needs him.  
  
Kouga let out an irritated sigh. He couldn't believe that he was wishing Kagome back now, just so she could see what was transpiring. The need for comfort would lead her to his den. His den, because she needed him and his love. He smiled to himself.  
  
His ears perked as he heard a noise coming from the well.  
  
His eyes darted to the well, and he could see a yellow bag being thrown over the top of the well. As a small form climbed from the well, Kouga found himself repenting for wishing. He knew she didn't return because he has wished she would, but he still felt bad. His love was going to be hurt again.  
  
He watched as Kagome stepped out of the well. He watched as she found her gaze immediately attracted to the glow of the Soul Snatched. He felt the pain and disgust radiating from her as she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou embracing.  
  
He felt his own anger welling up inside him as Kikyou pulled Inuyasha to him, locking their lips together.  
  
Then, the wolf prince watched as Kagome turned and walked slowly back to the well, calmly lifting her bag over her shoulders. He watched as she put her foot on the rim of the well.  
  
No, that wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to return to him. He should have realized this would happen.  
  
In a flash, the wolf prince was out of his tree and had a bewildered, frightened Kagome in his arms.  
  
The bewilderment and fright faded away and the pain returned to her eyes quickly as she recognized who held her.  
  
"Kouga-kun.." She said softly, staring at him. She didn't attempt to escape him, instead she wrapped her arms around him and clung to him. She wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come.  
  
Her pain melted away a little as the warmth and comfort of Kouga's love radiated from the wolf prince and coursed through her veins like a healing potion. All she could do was cling to him and bury her face in his chest as he carried her to his den.  
  
Inuyasha had watched the entire scene, having turned away from Kikyou when he heard Kouga's movements and caught his scent.  
  
Guilt clouded the Dog-demon's features as he realized what had happened, the reincarnated miko's name barely a whisper on his lips. He knew he had ruined it.  
  
He coughed as he felt Kikyou's soul snatchers twisting and tightening their way around his body. He didn't struggle as they lifted him to face Kikyou.  
  
"My dear Inu Yasha, you wasn't thinking about leaving me to chase after that look alike, where you?....Is she more important than me?" The dead miko had a look of feigned innocence on her face. She batted her eyes and tilted her head.  
  
Inu yasha opened his mouth to say something, but all he could do was gasp for air. The Soul Snatchers were squeezing him. His expression turned to puzzlement. Was Kikyou trying to kill him?  
  
---  
  
Kouga reached his den with Kagome in his arms soon after he left the well. Kagome could tell Kouga had cleaned it since she last visited. The stench was gone and the bones were cleared. She couldn't help but wonder if Kouga did this for her.  
  
Kouga set Kagome gently on the floor of his den before taking a seat beside her. Two of his minions came in and set up a fire, silently, then left. Kouga and Kagome didn't say a word to each other the entire time.  
  
After a few more moments of silence, Kagome opened her pack and pulled out a sleeping back and pillows. She began to spread it out by the fire, not giving a word of explanation. When she was finished, she sat upon it.  
  
Kouga finally decided to ask. "What's this?"  
  
"It's a sleeping bag. It's a blanket designed so my body heat will stay inside of it, keeping me warm as I sleep. and this is a pillow... it adds to my comfort." Kagome responded softly, looking intently at the fire. She didn't ask if it was okay if she could stay, but she couldn't ask if Kouga would return her to the well, or to Kaede's house.  
  
Kouga's tail wagged slowly, a grin settling upon his lips. It was a dream come true. His love was staying the night, alone, with him.  
  
"You don't need that... bag thing. You're my woman. I myself can keep you warm. All night."  
  
Kouga felt a hot, stinging sensation on his left cheek. He lifted his hand to rub it, studying Kagome. He grinned suddenly.  
  
"Kagome, I wont leave my den all night. If for any reason what-so-ever you need me, don't hesitate to let me know."   
  
His gaze became completely soft, "Im here for you, Kagome, my woman..." He added in a whisper.  
  
Kagome smiled at Kouga, tugging him into a gentle hug.   
  
"Goodnight, Kouga." She yawned, crawling into her sleeping bag and rolling so her back was to him.  
  
Kouga watched her sleeping form pensively. Kagome didn't act hurt at all, not that he wanted her to be. Last time though, she was pained. He could feel her hurt today as he carried her off. Did this mean she realized she loves him?  
  
A small weeping sound drove the thoughts from his mind. He silently moved closer to Kagome. Why didn't she tell him she was in pain? He could make it better. Maybe she was too shy to ask?  
  
He leaned close to her, studying her face. One of his claw-like fingers gently caressed her cheek, and he whispered her name softly.  
  
Kagome immediately stopped, rubbing her swollen red eyes. She scooted a little from Kouga and sat up, not looking at him.  
  
Kouga couldn't take it. He scooted closer to her and engulfed her in a tight, warm embrace. Kagome's arms flew around him and she buried her face deep into his shoulder.  
  
Kouga could suddenly feel the miko's heart rate pick up, and even feel it. He smiled to himself, taking in her warmth and nuzzling her neck.  
  
After several long minutes of embracing, the wolf prince leaned back, making sure to see Kagome lift her head. When she did, he stared into her eyes.  
  
Kagome gazed back into his amber depths. What was happening didn't really register until Kouga's face was nearing her's.  
  
In an instant, the miko ducked away from his kiss. He avoided his eyes when he pulled back.  
  
She heard a deep breath, and after a few more moments felt herself being hugged tighter against him. He didn't say a word.  
  
Kouga figured he was lucky she didn't slap him. He was surprised he didn't. He himself didn't know what had gotten into him.  
  
Kagome buried her face into his shoulder again, taking in a deep breath, and closing her eyes. She fell asleep instantly.  
  
Kouga breathed in the scent of her hair, smiling to himself as he took in pure bliss.  
  
---  
  
"Kikyou!" Inuyasha gasped, the soul snatched squeezing so tightly his breath was leaving him and his rib cage felt as if it were going to cave in.  
  
Kikyou stared at him, speaking like a robot. "Die for me Inu Yasha. There's no point in living. Your life belongs to me, and so does your death. I want you to come to hell with me. Give me your life, as I so rightly deserve."  
  
Inuyasha didn't bother to struggle. He could barely think. His vision was blacking out. He was losing all sense of reality.  
  
It was when he was about to pass out that the Jewel Shard Gang make an appearance. Discluding Kirara.  
  
Shippou immediately leaped on Inuyasha's captured form. He slapped him several times before sinking his teeth into the dog demon's skin, attempting to wake him up.  
  
Sango had a more direct attack. She threw her boomerang right at Kikyou.  
  
The dead Miko was quick in reacting, a shield of pure energy erecting around her. The boomerang bounced off it.  
  
The Soul Snatchers dropped Inuyasha to the ground, Shippou tumbling off the wolf demon. As the group was distracted, Kikyou made her way off.  
  
They were all soon huddled around Inuyasha, who was just regaining consciousness.  
  
"Kikyou....." Inuyasha coughed, struggling to get up. Miroku held him down.  
  
"You mustn't move Inu Yasha. Give yourself time to regain your breath..... and whatever else you lost."  
  
Inuyasha merely struggled more, trying to get up. He relaxed for a moment, realizing his movements were futile.  
  
Then, something hit him like a ton of bricks, causing him to struggle again.  
  
"KAGOME!!! I have to get Kagome from the wimpy wolf boy! HE TOOK HER TO HIS DEN!!!" He seemed to be struggling to even talk, let alone yell. Yet, somehow, he managed to.  
  
Miroku and the others looked at each other, then back at Inu Yasha.   
  
Miroku was first to speak. "Did she go willingly, Inu Yasha, or did she put up a fight? How can you be so sure she wants you to take her away from him?"  
  
Inuyasha struggled a little more before relaxing again. "Shut up...." He growled out. His insecurity was eating him alive, though. What if Kagome really did want to be with Kouga?  
  
Shippou climbed on Inuyasha's chest, peering down at him. "At least she didn't go back to her time!"  
  
Inuyasha's hand shot up, grabbing the kitsune and tossing it against the tree like a ragdoll. He slid down the tree, a large bump growing on his head.  
  
Sango quickly moved to Shippou and picked him up. "It looks like Inu Yasha regained himself." She muttered, glaring at the dog demon.  
  
"He still shouldn't move" Miroku spoke, eyeing Inu Yasha. "Its your fault. She must have seen you with Kikyou again and decided to.."  
  
Inu Yasha growled, cutting him off. "No. Wolfboy was watching me and Kikyou. That stupid wolf jumped out of a tree, snatched her up, and ran off with her... she was about to jump back into the well."  
  
"You mean...Kouga was here, waiting for Kagome to come back? How sweet.." Sango said, approvingly, rubbing Shippou's ears.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped up to his feet, knocking Miroku aside. He growled loudly. "SHUT UP!... we're going back to camp! Its dark, and you haven't finished sleeping. The night has many hours left."  
  
"You just want us to sleep so you can go hunt Kagome down.." Shippou said, who had regained consciousness and was climbing onto Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Feh, WHAT!? Why would I want to hunt her down! If she wants that wimpy wolf, she'll have him!" Inuyasha turned away and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Miroku leaned close to Sango, mumbling. "It seems to me he's worried what might be going on back at his Den...and frankly, I don't blame him."  
  
Sango glowered at Miroku. "I think he'd be more worried if you were alone with her!"  
  
With that, the group was led back to Lady Kaede's hut, Inuyasha following slowly behind. 


	5. What I do for You

Inuyasha' eyes snapped open. He still wasn't able to sleep. All he could think about was Kagome; and how she was at Kouga's den.  
With a small sigh, the dog demon pushed himself to his feet. He was going to go, and he was going to go now. Careful not the wake his comrades, he silently crept out of the cabin.

Shippou silently watched him go, not moving to stop him.

Inuyasha knew he might see something he didn't want to. He also knew that if he didn't retrieve Kagome, he'd loose her to Kouga. It was that which caused him to hurry towards Kouga's den. He wasn't going to waste any more time.

When he finally arrived, it was nearly dawn. How long had he been attempting to sleep? He knew it didn't take too long to get to Kouga's den.

Quietly, the dog demon snuck past a sleeping Ginta and into the mouth of Kouga's cave.

What he saw made him want to tear Kouga apart.

The wolf-demon and Kagome were sitting extremely close together. And Kouga was eating his Ramen. HIS RAMEN!

Ears back, Inuyasha snarled, "Kagome, you're leaving with me now." He snapped to Kagome and grabbed her arm, yanking her up. Her bowl of dry cereal tumbled from her hand and spilt on the floor.

Kagome wrenched her arm away, and stepped back from Inuyasha. "That hurt! And you ruined my breakfast!" She yelled, giving him a deadly glare.

Inuyasha looked bewildered for a moment before smartening up and grabbing her arm again. "Keh! Who cares! We're leaving now. Come on."

Kagome struggled against his grip, but couldn't manage to get free. Inuyasha started dragging her to the cave's mouth.

Suddenly, the hanyou found Kagome being ripped away from him. With a dangerous growl, the dog demon turned to face Kouga.

Kouga let out a low growl at Inuyasha, stepping in front of Kagome.

Inuyasha took a step towards Kouga, but soon found himself being yanked to the ground by a powerful rosary around his neck caused by Kagome's shout of 'Sit.'

"What is this power you have over Dogface?" Kouga said while eyeing Inuyasha, face was currently pressed into his den's floor.

"He has a rosary around his neck. They're so if he ever tries to harm me, I just say 'Sit'." Kagome said softly, glaring at Inuyasha's form.

Inuyasha, who was just starting to recover from the last sit, found his face buried, once again, in Kouga's floor. Kagome waved her hands towards Inuyasha, "and that happens. Lady Kaede gave them to me when the Shikon no Tama was broken. I needed his help to collect the shards"

Kouga was holding Kagome's hands in no time. He pulled her close to him. "Why do you love someone who hurts you, Kagome?" Kouga asked softly before continuing in a slightly more normal voice level, "You don't need a rosary for me, my love. I would never harm you, and I would never hurt you. You, my woman, deserve better than a two-timing half dog demon. Let me help you gather the Shikon no Tama and destroy Naraku"

As he completed his sentence, Inuyasha was already standing and advancing towards Kouga. Neither would have notice if the idiot dog-demon didn't speak.

Or yell, for that matter. "YOU PUNY WOLF! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" The words flew from Kagome's mouth in a panic, almost automatically. The mistrust she had in Inuyasha's ability to control himself was obviously quite low. Well, in Kouga's point of view, anyway.

Inuyasha slammed to the cave floor, dust flying up around him. Kouga's ears went back from the yelling.

Kagome's cheeks were suddenly tinted red with realization. "Sorry, Kouga." She said, softly.

The wolf prince smiled at her, "No worries, my love"

Kagome's hands dropped from Kouga's as she stepped back. "I should leave, Kouga-kun. It's not right for me to be here. I feel as if I'm using you. I-" She didn't look at him.

Kouga's finger rose and gently pressed against her lips, to silence her.

"Kagome," He removed his finger, "My woman, I want to see you again soon"

He leaned his head in towards her, intent on her lips. The Miko turned her head at the last moment and Kouga's lips brushed against her cheek.

He chuckled softly and whispered so quietly Inuyasha couldn't hear; and Kagome had to strain to make out. "I'll come for you soon"  
Kagome's cheek's flamed up even brighter at the kiss and what Kouga had said. Her heart beat even sped up a bit. Kouga grinned at her, hearing the Miko's heart rate pick up.

He was slapped hard across the face, Kagome's reaction quite delayed.

Kouga grinned more at her, ignoring the growling Inuyasha who was starting to stand.

Kagome got down on her knees and hurriedly stuffed her things into her pack. She quickly removed another cup of Ramen soup from her pack before slinging it over her shoulder. She stood up, and faced Kouga. With a bright smile she pressed the Ramen into Kouga's hands.

"You seem to like it a lot, and I have plenty left until I return to my world." She smiled once more, and was at Inuyasha's side as the dog demon finally fully erected himself. She looked Kouga in the eyes for merely a quick moment. "Farewell, Kouga-kun"

Inuyasha growled deeply at the arrogant looking Kouga and took a stepped towards the wold. Kagome stopped him.

"I'm ready to go, Inuyasha. Don't even think about it. If you fight Kouga, I'll go back to my world"

Inuyasha seemed to consider it for a moment before sticking his nose in the air. "Keh. That puny wolf is no match for me anyway. Come on, Kagome"

Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back and the two were off. Neither of them said a word to each other the entire time; and Inuyasha was positively fuming.

Kagome, on the other hand, stared pensively at the trees passing under them. One arm around Inuyasha's neck, the other one reached up to her cheek, where Kouga kissed her, another blush gracing her cheeks. She was confused as to why she enjoyed it so much, and why she was so excited about him coming for her. She sincerely hoped he came soon.

At that thought, a soft giggle erupted from her lips, then died down.

Inuyasha frown as he carried her, wondering what she was giggling about. He was having a deprave inner battle. Kouga kissed Kagome. He shouldn't care. What if they did something more than just that when he wasn't there- what if Kagome was Kouga's mate?

No. That wasn't possible. He'd smell him on her. In her.

Why did he hear Kagome's heart beat become louder and faster? Was she frightened, or excited?

Not that it mattered. Kagome wasn't his woman, she in no way belonged to him. He belong to Kikyou, and only her. He couldn't lay claim to Kagome, nor any other woman. He belonged solely to Kikyou. There was no way to change that. Right? Inuyasha sighed and tried to clear his head. It wasn't worth thinking about. He hated the feelings the thoughts gave him. Kami, and Kagome said she liked him like that, too!

Maybe if he broke it off with Kikyou, Kagome wouldn't go back to that damned wolf anymore?

Perfect plan. He'd find Kikyou and tell her that he belonged to Kagome. She'd understand. Wouldn't she?

Kagome's own thoughts were going down hill. She was confused and annoyed that Inuyasha hadn't come for her the moment he saw Kouga carry her away. Perhaps he didn't care for her as much as she did for him? Or he just cared for that tramp Kikyou more? Maybe he's just too damned hung up on her to care if she's with Kouga.

It wasn't too much longer until they both reached the cabin. Neither of the group said a word, although they were indeed, burning with curiosity. They were dying to know what happened between Kagome and Kouga, what Inuyasha saw when he got there, and who was with whom?

Inuyasha growled low at the looked they were giving Kagome and him. After abruptly dropped Kagome, he stormed outside.

Kagome silently removed her pack and sat down with the group.

There was a long, tense silence before anyone spoke.

"Well?" Sango said, quietly.

"Well what? There's nothing going on between me and Kouga-kun. Inuyasha just thinks there is. Nothing happened. He's just mad because I wouldn't let him attack Kouga-kun." Kagome stood, slightly irritated. "We need to leave, and start searching for shards, or Naraku, or something. We can't get anything done by sitting idle." She ground out, grabbing her pack and moving outside.

Shippou followed quickly out behind her and Miroku and Sango stood and began gathering things.

Miroku moved over towards Sango in a silent offering of help. "She sounds rather like Inuyasha, saying that, don't you think?" He murmured softly, hand reaching out to grope Sango's butt.

Sango scooted forward and whirled around, her hand flying out to slap him across the cheek. She glared darkly, grabbing the last of her things and marching outside. It was a long day in which they found nothing except random monsters. There were no shikon shards, moral quests, towns, not even a hint or Naraku. There was nothing.

The group had no idea that Inuyasha wasn't really searching. They all grumbled complaints when they found they had to sleep in the woods.

Inuyasha had been purposely misdirecting the group, and was quite thankful that Kagome had not sensed any jewel shards. He had been following Kikyou's scent all day; careful not to get too close to the being. He would see her tonight, when everyone was asleep.

Inuyasha stayed perched on his branch, watching the group. He didn't want Kagome catching him with Kikyou again. He couldn't have her running back to Kouga. Not on the night he planned to break up with Kikyou for her. Kagome would think he was screwing around with the bitch again. He couldn't have that; Kagome might leave him for good, for that damned wolf.

Inuyasha stilled completely and listened for the signal that his comrades, especially Kagome, were asleep. He listened for shallow breathing, loud snores, slowed heartbeats. After a few moments he knew that two were left awake- and one was Kagome.

He sighed and settled back into his thoughts. He knew this time that he didn't have to fear being alone; that Kagome would take him.

He did feel really bad about the whole thing, and had come to a conclusion. Kagome deserves all his love, and if he can't give it all, he shouldn't give her any of it. Therefore, he was going to break it off with Kikyou. Tonight. And if he can't... well, then... Kagome deserves Kouga. A man that could love her completely, and freely.

Kagome was having a hard time sleeping. She was verging on a doze, but she was too excited. She decided that Kouga was going to come get her tonight. Why would he wait?

She rolled onto her side, snuggling into her pillow with a gentle smile. She could feel it; the more time she spent with Kouga, the more she enjoyed spending time with him. She knew, and could feel, quite clearly, that she was falling for the wolf prince. The feeling confused her, because she thought she loved Inu Yasha... but... the dog demon had already chosen his mate.

That's right. He chose a dead creature over her. Why should she care.

Pushing Inuyasha from her mind, and focusing on happy thoughts about Kouga coming for her, she finally drifted off into a slumber.

Kouga, heavily masking his scent, waited for Inuyasha to fall asleep. He was listening with all his might. It was a rather pleasant surprise for him when he could smell Inuyasha's scent weakening, hear the distance sound of footsteps. The dog demon was actually leaving the camp. He couldn't hope for a better opportunity.

After waiting several more minutes for Inuyasha to fully disappear, the wolf prince silently moved to Kagome's sleeping form.

He didn't wait her yet; instead, he crouched silently and listened to her breathing, her slow heart rate, allowed his eyes to graze over the curves of her body. He smiled to himself, finding it amazing how beautiful she was, even in her sleep.

A soft murmur of "Kouga.." coming from Kagome made Kouga's heart skip a beat. His eyes went immediately to her face, only to find she was still sleeping. He smirked. She was dreaming of him?

Deciding it was time to return her to his cave, he scooped Kagome up in his arms. She stirred groggily, mumbling a half asleep, "Kouga-kun... I've been waiting"  
Kouga took a deep breath, trying to will his heart to slow down, "Sleep, my woman. I'll let you know when we're in my den"

He couldn't think of anything except the warmth of her skin, the intoxicating scent she was emitting, the rhythmic beating of her heart the entire was to his den. That, and how Kagome must have finally realized that they are meant for each other.

My apologies for the long wait.

I really hate their new editing crap.

Thank Zetus for reminding me the story existed.


End file.
